


Be Quiet

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, sort of. more like 'generic megastar', wherein Megatron yells at Star to stfu before he overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream loves provoking Megatron into pinning him down and giving him exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> SO generic. I'm so sorry.

"Master!"

"Be  _quiet_ ,” Megatron growls again, pressing more of his weight down onto the seeker’s shoulder and tightening his grip on the slim hips.

Starscream gasps, claws scraping at the floor as his chest is pushed harder down onto it and his valve clenches, “Please!”

"I said  _quiet_!” the warlord shifts his hand to pin Starscream down by the back of his neck as he thrusts harder into the squriming mech. Tilting his hips to change the angle, Megatron manages to strike Starscream’s favorite sensor nodes.

The seeker gasps, flaring his wings as he tries to rock backwards into the larger mech’s thrusts, but he’s held immobile and can only scrape faint lines into the floor with his claws.

Megatron chuckles at the incoherent seeker. “That’s a good little pet,” he rumbles, and Starscream’s valve clenches tighter around him, “Do you want to overload?”

“ _Please_ ,” Starscream manages to force out between his harsh gasps and barely muffled cries, “Please, Master!”

"Overload!" Megatron orders.

Starscream goes rigid for a long moment before he screams, struggling in Megatron’s unyielding hands as the calipers in his valve cycle down around the warlord’s thick spike.


End file.
